


Suggestion

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: Based on a certain phone call.





	Suggestion

"Oh, there's a cage in the house. If you're bored, why don't you go inside it."

 

Your stomach whooped and you barely heard his "I'm joking. I just wanted to make you laugh." You made a noise signaling you heard him and the call disconnected as he went back to work. 

 

Jumins apartment was spacious, bed in the middle of the living room, so he could look out at the night sky as he worked late. The other bedrooms had views that were just as spectacular, but he preferred this one, with a nice view of the mountains overlooking the city. 

 

You wandered around the place, looking for something to entertain yourself with. Tv got boring, no one was really answering their chats, and you were too nervous to wander around the downstairs areas. 

 

Time, 4:45. Jumin would get home at maybe 6 or 7ish, usually. 

 

"Should I cook for him? No he said he'd take care of that... Oh!"

 

His room was probably a little messy, he had been running around all week and he was too busy to clean. He'd barred the maid or anyone else from coming into the apartment anyway. 

 

His bed was draped with gray silk sheets. No comforter, but many pillows scattered around the entire bed. The desk looked unused and like it was just there to collect dust. His suit from the previous day hadn't been hung up so you sought to do that before seeing what else needed to be cleaned. You grabbed a hanger and hung up the pants, the tie...but you stopped at the shirt. It was his light blue one, with dark blue pinstripes. He seemed to like this one the most, he had asked you how he looked in it. 

 

You gulped, he looked perfect in it. His sleeves rolled up showing a little bit of his arm, tucked into his pants and perfectly fitting across his chest. 

 

"...why don't you go inside it?"

 

The voice replayed inside your head and you suddenly knew what to do for him. 

 

\-----

 

You heard the security guards say hello to Jumin and only had a second to gulp before the door opened. Once he turned around and closed it, he dropped his briefcase, sighed, and started to loosen his tie. 

 

"Hmm...____? Are you here?"

 

He looked around and walked further into the apartment. 

 

"Honey? Where are you? Is ever-"

 

He stopped as he saw you, clad in his shirt, hair down and framing your face as you gripped onto the bars of the cage. 

 

Jumin stood in silence and just looked at you, face somewhere between shock and nervousness. 

 

"J-Jumin?" You whispered. 

 

"You listened to me..." He started. 

 

"I got bored," you retorted. 

 

He chuckled and walked over to you. "That's my shirt too." 

 

You nodded. "I wanted to see if I looked good in it."

 

He knelt down in front of the cage, face stone. "You look perfect, angel. So perfect."

 

You blushed as he reached out, his hands slightly shaking, to stroke your cheek. You leaned into his touch and kissed the palm of his hand.

 

"Now..." he said, voice stern. "What shall we do to relieve this boredom of yours, hmm?"

 

\-----

 

Zen: ____ hasn't been in the chat room all day. You think she's ok???

 

Jaehee: I'm sure she's alright, I have to go over to Mr. Han's place anyway, so I'll be sure to check on her. He forgot to sign some documents before leaving today and they NEEDED to be done.

 

Zen: Jaehee, really make sure she's ok for us, alright?? If you see danger get her out of there!!

 

707: That is if she wants to get out of there, you know.

 

Zen: YA LUCIEL. 

 

Jaehee: I'll be back soon, I'll let her know you're all worried about her, ok? See you soon.

 

Yoosung: Bye Jaehee! 

 

707: Have fun. 

 

-Jaehee Kang has logged out of chat-

 

Yoosung: I'm sure she's alright, Zen. 

 

Zen: She better be. 

 

\-----

 

-Jaehee Kang has logged into chat-

 

Yoosung: Oh, Jaehee, you're back!

 

Yoosung: How was ____?

 

Jaehee: She's fine and Mr. Han is fine.

 

Jahee: Everything is fine.

 

Zen: Uhm...are you ok?

 

Yoosung: Yeah you seem a little out of it.

 

Jaehee: I'm going to go get some work done. See you all tomorrow. 

 

Zen: Eh? Wait! You didn't tell us what happened!! Is he treating her nicely????

 

Jaehee: ...

 

Jaehee: I never want to see a cage again.

 

-Jahee Kang has logged out of chat-

 

Yoosung: ...uh....

 

-707 has logged into chat-

 

707: Zen, you owe me $10. 

 

-707 has logged out of chat-

 

Zen: ...I'm going to kill him. 

 

Yoosung: Luciel or Jumin?

 

Zen: Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this earlier but it wouldn't format right, so I deleted it. Anyway, I'm Mystic Messenger trash and this is what I do with my time.


End file.
